Mentiras de un Mortifago
by blue nayade
Summary: • Despues de la guerra el mundo magico vive en paz, las personas llevan un estilo de vida cotidiano y tranquilo pero que pasaria si descubres que todo es una gran mentira y que la persona que mas amas tiene un secreto...conspiraciones, mentiras, sangre y amor... ¿cuanto tiempo puedes fingir ser alguien que no eres? ¿cuanto estarias dispuesto a sacrificar por las personas que amas?
1. El mortifago

Soundtrack del fic "What'ive done" (Linkin Park) cada vez que la oigo no puedo dejar de imaginarme lo como una película muy elaborada, explosiones, peleas, cámara lenta en momentos de tensión ¡Acción!... Y talvez un romance peligroso Dr&Hr. Me inspire un día después de que por ir viendo mentiras verdaderas en la televisión del bus y se me olvidara mi parada por tantas calles que mejor ni les digo, soy una despistada y para volver a casa tuve que tomar otro bus de regreso decirle al conductor que me habían asaltado porque ya no tenía dinero para el pasaje y todo el camino de regreso estaba siendo acribillada con preguntas de cómo había sido el asalto y que bien que no me habían quitado nada mas, estaba nerviosa y culpable, todo por ir viendo esa película, pero es que me encanta.

Isla Kaninchen Werder

Mecklenburg-Vorpommern

Alemania

19/11/2013 22:30 pm

El invierno ruge sobre Alemania. La nieve cubre todo el paisaje, desde las montañas más altas hasta los caminos entre los árboles. El frio viento baila sobre los picos y cimas, danzando con las ramas de los pinos en una sinfonía mortal que llama a todo viajero a perderse entre sus brazos gélidos. El resplandor de la luna llena ilumina todo cuando toca logrando que el lago mágicamente se transforme en un espejo sobrenatural. El olor a champagne y tabaco inunda el ambiente y el silencio se rompe por el bullicio de la fiesta pagana que se lleva a cabo en uno de los lugares más exclusivos de toda la isla ''Kraven Manor''.

En la rivera del lago Schwerin solo unas pocas y privilegiadas personas conocen su exacta ubicación y aun menos son invitadas a sus puertas, el castillo se alza sobre sus cuatro columnas de granito negro, cuatro en la entrada a los vestíbulos y seis se extienden a cada lado en el exterior que dan a conocer lo grande de sus salones por dentro. Las grandes gradas de la entrada se encuentran protegidas por los guardias de seguridad y edecanes revisando las entradas y asegurando el perímetro de cualquier intruso haciendo una excelente labor, o al menos a simple vista.

Una sombra se desliza en la oscuridad; A las afueras de Kraven Manor, en los límites del bosque, un extraño ser de vestiduras negras mantiene su mirada fija en el castillo mayormente en el lago, hasta que algo inesperado capta su atención; con movimientos felinos y cuidadosos sin sacudir las hojas se desliza como una serpiente entre las ramas más altas hasta enfocar con su mirada a su aparente objetivo que ha salido a respirar un poco de aire fresco, Kraven Michael Petrius A.

Kraven era un hombre alto, bronceado, cabello negro y largo hasta por encima de los hombros pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, nariz recta, ojos azul profundo y penetrante, hermosos para una mirada seria y poco expresiva, labios finos y siempre en un rictus de seriedad; vestía un esmoquin negro con una larga capa negra que rosaba el suelo, unos guantes negros y una bufanda negra que iluminaba con tonos azul oscuro, larga cayendo a ambos lados de su cuerpo, era conocido como ''El feroz italiano'', un extranjero de madre italiana y padre alemán muertos en un accidente y criado por sus abuelos paternos, los mas acérrimos alemanes tradicionalistas; y en esos momentos miraba insistente mente su reloj de oro de bolsillo, este era dorado con runas antiguas labradas en las orillas y en la tapa superior las runas cambiaban cada día, al parecer indicaban los días de la semana; se encontraba observándolo muy insistentemente a las afueras de la fiesta cerca de las columnas de la entrada en dirección al lago.

– Kraven – saludo un invitado con un leve asentimiento, Un hombre de edad avanzada, estatura baja, facciones amables, cabello oscuro y una mirada que reflejaba que sus años aumentaban al igual de su sabiduría su sabiduría.

– Barón Marcus – respondiendo al saludo de la misma manera – es un gusto que haya podido estar presente esta noche.

–El gusto es mío mi señor Kraven, aunque debo admitir que en un principio me sorprendió su invitación, no sabía que estuviera de vuelta en Alemania. – el Barón Marcus que rondaba los 60 años, de baja estatura y en esos momentos se estaba lanzado a la política.

–Los tiempos cambian Barón, es como predica su lema de tan… revolucionaria campaña. –respondió Kraven fijando su mirada penetrante en el Barón quien solo afirmo con un asentimiento –felicidades por cierto.

–gracias, Los tiempos cambian, joven Kraven, más de lo que nos gustaría , es verdad, pero por mas que se cambien los tiempos y la sociedad piensen que los viejos como yo somos obsoletos, siempre nos necesitaran para recordarles el único pensamiento humano que nunca debe cambiar sin importar las eras.

–y cual sería ese pensamiento Barón.

–Libertad y Respeto, para todos, por igual –dijo con autoridad, mirando a Kraven a los ojos.

–Mi abuelo siempre elogio su sabiduría Barón, inclusive después de que ya no se hablaran, siempre le tenía en gran estima y respeto; Le seguía considerando una persona con una sabiduría que aumentaba con la edad.

–Su abuelo siempre fue como un hermano para mí, lamente perderle la primera vez y mas que la segunda fuera de un modo tan permanente –el Barón entristeció la mirada mientras la dirigía al lago, recordando a su viejo y buen amigo perdido.

–mi abuelo y usted tenían en algo en común Barón –Kraven lo miro penetrante y dijo lentamente –que sin importar el tiempo su pensamiento no cambiaría nunca – El Barón calló y buscó algo en la mirada de Kraven que no encontró.

–eres muy joven muchacho…muy joven para llevar todo eso dentro de ti, los tiempos han cambiado debes aceptarlo o jamás podrás avanzar con tu vida. –dijo con pesar queriendo posar su mano sobre el hombro de Kraven pero este dio un paso atrás y le respondió con una fría sonrisa

–Tiene razón como siempre, los tiempos cambian y espero que la fiesta sea de su agrado. –el Barón se marcho con un asentimiento y un extraño presentimiento surgiendo en su pecho, mientras Kraven lo observaba mostrar su invitación y adentrarse en el mar de multitud –y están a punto de cambiar más de lo que se imagina –murmuro para sí, volteando su vista al lago Werder y observar su reloj de bolsillo por segunda vez .

–Veo que tu actitud no ha mejorado –una vos seductora se deslizo por el frio ambiente haciendo al anfitrión cerrar rápidamente su reloj y volteando a ver a su nueva invitada –por un momento creí que el Barón Marcus sufriría combustión espontanea por tu mirada –dijo con media sonrisa.

–Señorita Parkinson –saludo con propiedad besando el dorso de su mano – se ve muy hermosa esta noche, siempre supe de su talento en negociaciones pero no sabía que le gustaba escuchar conversaciones tras los muros. –La mujer morena llevaba un vestido verde botella que iluminaba a cada paso, entallado al cuerpo, largo, de una sola manga que resaltaba sobre su nívea piel, su cabellera estaba suelta, lacia y negra como la noche solo con una horquilla de diamantes que formaban una flor, una mujer con una belleza muy exótica.

– hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabe, pero me temo se equivoca mi querido anfitrión, acabo de llegar y no ocupe escuchar su conversación para saber que mataba a ese pobre hombre con la mirada, si hasta creí sentir que la temperatura se elevaba uno grados por el fuego entre ustedes dos – acercándose mas con una sonrisa ofreciendo su mano al anfitrión.

–si hay algo que haya hecho derretir la nieve en esta noche, he de decirle que el verdadero motivo no soy yo, sino, su presencia que siempre da calidez a este frio castillo –besando el dorso de su mano cortésmente

–Huyyy que cumplido, casi me hace sonrojar…casi –recalco suspirando dramáticamente – si no fuera por su expresión siempre seria y todos estos años de conocerlo y hacer negocios juntos hasta creería que es verdad.

–No se desvalore señorita Parkinson hasta un ciego podría ver que es una dama hermosa, sus facies simétricas y buena proporcionalidad de masa-tono muscular la califican como una buen espécimen femenino, eso sin tener en cuenta sus dotes en las negociaciones que son muy admirables para alguien de su edad.

– ¡Wow! No creo nunca haber escuchado un cumplido que lograra congelar mas la nieve, felicidades, aunque es la primera vez que le escucho dar semejante descripción, es tan…. única.

–solamente le demuestro, en honor a todos estos años que hemos trabajado juntos que no cometa el error de creer que me conoce. –se enderezo en su postura viendo hacia el lago placido en esos momentos.

Se movió junto a Kraven contemplando el lago –Y espero nunca hacerlo mi señor Kraven, una vez que conoces a una persona deja de ser interesante, pierde todo su encanto y la conversación se vuelve predecible, en tal caso es mucha más preferible nunca llegar a conocer las personas con quien nos relacionamos y aun menos las que nos interesan, así estas pueden seguir sorprendiéndonos por el resto de nuestras vidas –acercándose mas a Kraven moviendo sus caderas –cree usted que por eso es que se hay tanto divorcio, el interés se ha perdido y no vale la pena ni siquiera el intento de descubrir algo nuevo en una persona más que conocida.

–si fuera como usted dice lo ideal sería casarse con un completo extraño, peligrosos pensamientos para una dama.

–solo de demuestro señor Kraven, que tampoco cometa el error de creer que me conoce… – Kraven giro su mirada para observarla –y que además, me interesa mucho lo desconocido –viéndose fijamente a los ojos.

–Pansy… Querida! ¿Dónde pusiste nuestras invitaciones? Oh siento haber interrumpido, Hola señor Kraven! –Dijo el señor Parkinson, un hombre regordete, de vestiduras elegantes y que cojeaba al caminar –Gracias por invitarnos a tan hermosa velada en su casa, mi hija y yo le estamos muy agradecidos –regalando una sonrisa amable haciendo un asentimiento

–El honor es mío señor Parkinson, espero que la velada sea de su agrado –devolviendo el saludo adecuado a su inoportuno invitado

–vamos padre, yo las tengo –enseñando la invitaciones en sus manos –vayamos dentro, el señor Kraven de seguro está muy ocupado en su tarea de ganar el premio a el anfitrión más carismático del año–esbozando una sonrisa burlona a Kraven que la miraba severamente –lo espero para al menos un baile señor Kraven – el anfitrión asintió viéndola alejarse con su padre volteo su mirada al lago donde sospechosas ondas de agua se movían en su superficie, llamando su atención iba a acercarse cuando recordó su reloj, lo saco de bolsillo sin abrirlo solo rozo con un dedo su superficie para irse en dirección a la fiesta, no sin antes dirigir una mirada más a las ondas en el lago, sin saber que alguien bajo el nivel del agua le devolvía la mirada. La fiesta se encontraba en su apogeo, desde las afueras se escuchaban las risas y el sonido de la orquesta animando a un vals –Ya es hora –susurro a los guardias.

Algo se mueve bajo el lago Schwerin, las bajas temperaturas parecen no molestar la piel del nadador nocturno que viste solamente unos bóxers negros dejando ver su níveo cuerpo desnudo, tras inspeccionar el castillo espero el momento en que la guardia terminara de hacer la revisión rotativa para acercarse sigiloso hacia el castillo, mientras el guardia salía de su turno, este aprovecho un punto ciego para acercarse a las verjas que rodeaban el castillo, sacando un varita que estaba sujeta a su pierna, la paso cerca de los barrotes haciendo visible una pequeña parte de un escudo protector, apunto con su varita y susurro

–_Abcentare_ – muy aprisa dibujo con la varita un circulo sobre la verja, esta se desprendió dejando un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera pasar, coloco de nuevo las verja zafada en su lugar y nado a las orillas del castillo, salió del agua, las gotas que escurrían de su cuerpo se evaporaban como si la persona estuviera hecha de fuego debido a un hechizo térmico muy potente, con sigilo emergió pisando la nieve con sus pies descalzos y cansados pero esta se descongelaba a su paso dejando visible las huellas, a lo que él con otro movimiento de la varita las oculto con una ráfaga de viento y se apresuro a sacar de sus bóxer una pequeña bolsa negra que cabía en la palma de su mano, saco un traje miniatura y se apresuro a ponérselo, mientras este los sacudía un poco crecían a un tamaño normal y en menos de un minuto ya estaba listo, se acomodaba los gemelos de su traje y peinaba hacia atrás sus rubios cabellos platinados cuando oyó a dos guardias hablar mientras se acercaban

–Te digo que me pareció ver algo en el agua –discutían dos guardias mientras hacían guardia y aparentemente no llevaban armas, muy extraño para ser una fiesta de muggles

–No actúes como un tonto muggle, nada puede pasar, el hechizo protector sigue activado, y no hay nada que pueda pasar, nada va a arruinar esta noche –acercándose más al lugar en donde el extraño intruso estaba escondido

–_Imperius_ –apunto a ambos hombres que estaban de espaldas, no se muevan ni hablen con nadie de lo que vieron –les ordeno desde las sombras para después darles unas piedras verde oscuro hexagonales –colocaran estos en el ala este de Kraven Manor sin ser vistos y luego esperaran cerca sin moverse se separo un poco más de ellos y apuntando hacia el cielo con una varita susurro –_Ascendio_ –salió disparado hacia arriba donde descendió apoyando una rodilla en el piso de un balcón en el segundo piso, abrió la puerta de vidrio con

–_Alojomora_ – se adentro lo que parecía ser un estudio, había un escritorio lleno de papeles con fotografías de ministros tanto muggle como mágicos, una carpeta con varios documentos de magos nacidos de mugles clasificados como peligrosos y actas de nacimientos –que rayos hace esto aquí – murmuro, siguió buscando y encontró un sello y mapa mundial en la pared con varios putos señalados en Inglaterra, Suiza, Alemania, así también en Asia y hasta en América, tomando nota mental de todo lo que había observado, salió del estudio tomando un pasillo desierto hacia la fiesta donde la banda había dejado de tocar

– ¡Queridos invitados! Bienvenidos a esta su casa –se escuchaban los aplausos en todo el salón por aquel maestro de ceremonias sobre un estrado en el extremo del salón, era excéntrico, pequeño y delgado, muy animado vestido con tres sombreros de diferente color uno sobre otro, y seis mancuernas en cada manga –Ha venido desde muy lejos, atravesando un mar de dificultades para llegar a su querido hogar, un hombre integro, todos lo conocemos por su sagacidad e inteligencia en los negocios, un hombre joven –haciendo drama al susurrar a la multitud como en confidencialidad alzando las cejas, haciendo que las jovencitas rieran coquetas – Todo un prodigio y amante del buen arte –se oyeron más aplausos – aquí está sin más preámbulos, les presento a nuestro anfitrión El señor Kraven Petrius. –Los invitados aplaudieron y Kraven salió detrás de el presentador que se alejo aplaudiendo, Kraven levanto las manos en señal de silencio

–Estamos hoy aquí para brindar y celebrar nuestra propia grandeza, no es así, empresarios, millonarios, magnates de los grandes negocios, triunfadores de la vida convencidos de nuestra superioridad sobre el mundo –los invitados aplaudieron y rieron, mientras Kraven vio a los edecanes que entendieron la señal – Pero esa es…La más grande mentira de sus vidas –el murmullo se extendió entre la multitud –Convencidos de su propia superioridad, ignorantes de su verdadera posición en el mundo, Hoy conocerán el lugar que les pertenecen, al que siempre pertenecieron y nunca debieron dejar –hablando con voz potente, mientras los edecanes y guardias cerraban las grandes puertas y sellaban todas las salidas posibles, el barullo de desconcierto se comenzaba a escuchar

–Kraven ¿Qué significa esto? –El embajador de Suecia de acercaba de entre la multitud –Le exijo una explicación –uno de los guardias se acerco y los tomo de lo brazos y lo obligo a sentarse en una silla, saco una varita y le apunto a la garganta

–_Insonorus_ –haciéndolo callar mágicamente sin importar cuánto el hombre intentara gritar, la gente comenzó a desesperase –Si no se callan serán los próximos asquerosos mugles

–SILENCIO –Ordeno una vos potente que no pertenecía a Kraven haciendo que todos callaran por el miedo y la intriga de un nuevo expositor Kraven se hizo a la derecha lado frio y serio como siempre abriendo paso a una persona que surgió de entre las sombras, el extraño vestía una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo hasta su cabeza ocultando el rostro del mundo. –Has hecho bien Kraven –dijo una vos profunda y algo cansada con respiraciones profundas, a lo que este respondió con un asentimiento –Hubo una era en que la anarquía gobernaba este mundo…y aquellos que habían nacido para gobernar fueron obligados a esconderse como ratas, condenados al anonimato, juzgados – escupía cada palabra con indignación –…y los esclavos de su propia ignorancia se alzaban como sus jueces y verdugos en un mundo al que no pertenecían, llenándolo de su inmundicia y suciedad hasta asfixiarlo … y así permanecimos por años, siglos, escondidos siendo obligados a solo ser testigos de cómo aquellos que nos oprimieron en silencio ocupaban este mundo sin ningún remordimiento, fue tanta su influencia que llego hasta nosotros, nos mesclamos con la escoria alegando por mucho años que era lo correcto, corrompiendo nuestra sangre y manchando linajes. Extranjeros vinieron con promesas, de que liberarían al mundo de la escoria si dábamos nuestro favor, pero como era de esperarse fallaron… su sed de venganza personal los cegó de su objetivo principal

– ¿de qué está hablando? No tiene sentido –murmuro una empresaria hindú a su compañero cuando de las sombras apareció un hombre y la hizo callar con una cachetada tirándola al suelo y, escupiendo sangre.

–Se les ha dado una orden, simple muggle – Bram ''El Oso'' de Kornac escupió las palabras con desprecio a la mujer muerta del miedo por ese hombre enorme, musculoso con aspecto tosco y una cicatriz sobre la ceja izquierda que no paraba de verla con lascivia –tu serás mía

–Contrólate Oso, ahora no tenemos tiempo para jugar –le dijo Lewis ''Lirón'' Boget un hombre más pequeño que salió del mismo lugar que el otro hombre palmeando con camaradería el pecho de su compañero, que viendo a la mujer con una sonrisa dijo –talvez mas tarde verdad muñeca –guiñándole un ojo la dejaron tirada en el suelo mientras ellos subían al estrado y se posicionaban a la izquierda del nuevo anfitrión, el Oso serio y Lewis relajado con una sonrisa, apoyándose a un lado de su compañero como si este fuera una clase de columna humana.

–Hoy les complacerá saber que han sido elegidos para ser participes del inicio de una nueva era…una era en la que no existirán más secretos entre los mundos, Ya es hora de que se despierte el dragón e ilumine las sombras de este mundo… y reclame su derecho del que le ha sido arrebatado, la era de la oscuridad ha terminado y los secretos del averno serán revelados a todos aquellos que atiendan a su llamado, Adiós a la era de la oscuridad y Bienvenidos a ''LA ERA DE LA LUZ'' –levanto las manos al aire y con un rugido del viento se rompieron las ventanas, asustando a todo los presentes mugles, una sombra de la forma de un dragón salió detrás de él, su capa empezó a ondear con el viento con destellos rojo sangre, entre mas fuerte rugía el viento mas ondeaba la capa, las luces se apagaron y aparecieron miles de velas flotando en el techo iluminando tétricamente el salón, el piso cambio de color blanco marmoleo a ser de granito negro reflejando el atemorizado rostro de los presentes, las columnas se desquebrajaban con un temblor que duro hasta que de ellas se formaron gigantes gárgolas en forma de dragón que movían su cabeza y abrían sus fauces llenas de colmillos amenazando a los presentes –Los asustados mugles no podían creer el despliegue de magia de la cual eran testigos

–Hago un llamado a todo mago o hechicera presente, que se revele, den un paso al frente… Si han sentido la opresión de este mundo podrido y marchito… Vengan, suban aquí…..junto a mí para guiarlos por el buen camino de la Luz –Pansy Parkinson sin dudarlo fue la primera en subir al estrado tomando la mano de Kraven que la ayudo a subir las gradas –bienvenida hija estarás junto a Kraven quien está a mi derecha, por ser la primera valiente en esta cruzada –dijo el mago en el centro

–El honor es mío, he estado esperando tantos años por este momento, estoy harta de esconderme entre la basura –dijo Pansy mientras se inclinaba sin una pisca de temor, luego con miedo fueron pasando cada uno de los magos presentes al estrado posicionándose detrás de él, dejando a todos los mugles en el salón siendo vigilados.

–Y ¿hacia dónde nos guiarías? –hablo un mago de entre los muggle, el único que no se había movido –¿Qué futuro pretendes que sea? lo único que ofreces es traer de vuelta la época oscura, prejuicios tan viejos como el tiempo y más inestables que la arena misma, es así como quieren ser recordados por nuestros nietos, los que pudiendo hacer algo no lo hicieron, por cobardía… –volteando a ver a Kraven a la derecha del extraño mago –…A un simple humano – viendo ahora al ser de la capa negra.

–Ahhh Barón Marcus –acercándose al viejo hombre –no crea que me he olvidado de usted y de sus ideas políticas –girándose de tras hablo hacia sus nuevos seguidores – el Barón quiere hacer que incursionemos mas en el mundo muggle, pero de una manera muy diferente a nosotros, el quiere que seamos como ellos, que nos convirtamos en sus iguales –se oyeron muchos gruñidos – yo he visto dentro de sus corazones, trate de entender el porqué de su actuar, pero en sus corazones no se alberga algo más que la sed de poder

sus corazones son fríos y nos despreciarían como a todo lo que no comprenden y palabras de asco, mientras el bajaba para quedar a la altura del Barón –vera Barón Marcus , yo si comparto sus ideas en un sentido, yo no hago acepción de magos, tanto mestizos como sangres sucia pueden venir a mi cobijo, pero también pienso que la basura –dijo agarrando a una mujer muggle del pelo jalándolo hacia atrás –tiene el derecho de saber cuál es su lugar–tirando la mujer que no paraba de llorar al piso

– Y si se les educa bien puede que hasta lo amen – riéndose haciendo que los demás magos rieran al igual excepto Kraven y Pansy que estaban inmutables a todo.

–los tiempos cambian y también han cambiado los pensamientos de las magos de este siglo que han luchado tanto por la paz en nuestro mundo, crees que ellos se van a rendir tan fácilmente, ellos van a luchar y aun si me mataras, solo matarías al hombre pero las leyes que he propuesto otros van a continuarlas

–oh mi querido Barón, cuento con ello –mirando hacia atrás del Barón, de entre la multitud salió la mano derecha del Barón

– Alberich, tu no, por favor, no hagas esto

–Lo siento Barón Marcus, pero desde esta mañana usted ha renunciado a su candidatura, me ha cedido su título de nobleza junto con sus pertenencias, ya no tiene nada Barón o debería decir señor Marcus

–Confié en ti para dirigir la campaña, escribimos esas propuestas juntas –tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón

–si lo que te preocupan son tus propuestas, no te preocupes por eso, su campaña seguirá igual, se lo prometo, nada de tus ideales cambiaran.

–No entiendo –viéndose ligeramente turbado y confundido

–ni es preciso que lo haga, esa no es tu función en esta velada –y todos la guardia y edecanes que recluían a los invitados comenzaron a reír – Oh no…no –se acerco al Barón Marcus con insana satisfacción –su función aquí es dejar un legado –dos guardias lo iban tomar de los brazos cuando de pronto saco su varita, sin importar los mugles presentes y amenazo con ella a los guardias que estaban a punto de utilizar una imperdonable

–Expeliarmus –se escucho de entre las columnas, donde el extraño visitante vigilo toda la fiesta.

–Parece que nuestro invitado al fin decidió mostrarse, acompáñanos ya estaba pensando que no te nos unirías, muéstrate –le ordeno al final.

– ¡Ohm no puede ser! –se escuchaba las exclamaciones de sorpresa entre la multitud

–Draco Malfoy – Pansy escupió cada palabra

– ¿lo conoces? –pregunto Kraven viéndola de reojo sin mover ni un musculo

–Es mi ex-novio –viendo a Malfoy con el ceño fruncido sin apartar la vista de Draco

Un rubio platinado bajaba de las escaleras lentamente arreglándose los gemelos del traje negro que contrastaba con su nívea piel y bajando con elegancia sin apartar la vista del extraño mago en el estrado, camino lentamente entre el mar de multitud que se apartaban con miedo a cada paso de aquel mago con ojos de tundra, con un aura que infringía miedo sin haber hablado más que para un hechizo, se acerco al pie del estrado y se inclino en una rodilla con la mirada al suelo

– Soy Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, hijo de Abraxas Malfoy, mortífago y fiel a las antiguas creencias y Artes Oscuras

–Ahh si, el nieto de Abraxas, ¿mortífago has dicho?, no estaban casi extintos después del fracaso de su lord, tenía entendido que los escuadrones de aurores y orden del fénix los tenían al borde de la extinción –pregunto con cierta diversión

–todavía habemos algunos que mantenemos las antiguas costumbres, ocultos, obligaos a fingir una paz que está lejos de ser – dijo el mortífago fríamente apretando los puños con enojo

–Si esto es cierto enséñanos tu marca, muestra que todavía la tienes y que no te has arrancado la piel como muchos inglesitos de mami hicieron después de huir –rio con insana diversión

–jejeje inglesitos de mami – burlándose ''el Oso'' enseño sus dientes, como dispuesto a clavarle un mordisco.

–Bram silencio –sentencio el anfitrión de negro a lo que El Oso solo pudo gruñir mostrando sus dientes como afirmación

–Ahora, enséñenos señor Malfoy –a lo que Draco sele levanto la manga izquierda enseñando una marca tenebrosa tan negra como el primer día –no había visto una hasta ahora, linda imagen –y de un movimiento agarrando su antebrazo izquierdo con su mano derecha y acercándola para olerla por encima de la piel

–hmm si, ese olor…esa esencia a magia oscura, y al parecer sigue fresco, las has seguido usando muchacho, ¿no te asusta el ministerio?

–El ministerio está corrompido, no debo respeto a leyes de un gobierno fundado sobre la mediocridad e inmoralidad para favorecer a los mugles

–haces bien mi muchacho, ahora, dame la varita del Barón Marcus, perdón, ex-Barón Marcus –saco la varita que tenía guardada en su bolsillo y se la entrego –sube muchacho, nieto de Abraxas –Draco subió y se coloco a la izquierda cerca de ''El Oso'' – y suban también al ex-Barón –apartándose dejándole un espacio en medio del estrado a la vista de todos –Esto es para todos aquellos que todavía creen en la igualdad con los mugles, un…incentivo por así decirlo, nos ayudan, se unen a nuestra causa o serán tratados como esa escoria y probaran de primera mano mi mas nueva creación –apuntando a el Barón Marcus en la sien con cierta fascinación –El cuarto hechizo imperdonable –con un imperceptible temblor en la mano, apunto y haciendo un leve giro de la muñeca –Entrop… -antes de que se pronunciara la maldición se oyó el ala este d la mansión exploto causando el grito de todos los presentes y desconcertando a los magos que se vieron cegados por una gran cortina de humo

–Bombarda –se oyó un grito en la oscuridad y luego una gran explosión en medio del desorden

–Kraven –se oyó como en una orden implícita –y en un movimiento de muñeca se disipo el humo en unos segundos –en el que pudieron percibir vagamente la silueta de dos hombres desapareciendo en medio del estrado – ¡el Barón! No está –señalo ''Lirón''

– ¿Donde está el ingles?

–Malfoy! Se fue con el Barón –Grito el señor Parkinson

–Atrápenlo –rugió el desconocido mago

–Este castillo tiene un hechizo protector contra la aparición no deben estar a más de 15 metros – haciendo un asentimiento se despidió y bajo del estrado para comandar la búsqueda –y Kraven, no es necesario que necesito el Barón es prioridad

–Mi señor –contesto afirmando lo que decía su maestro –Busquen el bosque le grito a su equipo de búsqueda –Mientras, creo que tenemos un conversación pendiente querida –dirigiéndose a Parkinson –ahora dime todo lo sabes de ese traidor –rugió amenazador hacia Pansy Parkinson –acompáñame querida –dio media vuelta y camino hacia atrás del estrado desapareciendo entre las cortinas seguido por Pansy quien era escoltada fuera del estrado quedando solo en el salón los magos que con diversión empujaban a los mugles guiándolos a la planta superior donde conocerían su destino

A unos metros sobre tierra de la nada aparecieron dos hombres como una borrón y cayeron al suelo lastimándose – Ahhh –gimió el Barón al caer al suelo –viendo como su atacante en la fiesta era la persona que lo salvo de una muerte segura, algo e decía que esa persona no era el enemigo pero al mismo tiempo que no debía fiarse –Muchacho está bien

–sígame, no debemos estar muy lejos del castillo

– Porque haces esto muchacho –un hechizo exploto cerca de ellos esparciendo escombros haciendo que ambos fugitivos se cubrieran los ojos

–Si sigue vivo después de esto se lo diré, ahora cállese y corra –agarrando la mano del Barón se encaminaron hacia el bosque en medio de una lluvia de hechizos

–ahí están atrápenlos – se escucho el grito uno de los cazadores detrás de ellos y se acercaban –Rayos –mascullo Malfoy viendo hacia atrás diviso a Kraven apuntándole directamente a la cabeza por lo que se tuvo que agachar

–que hijo de puta –mascullo cuando el hechizo impacto en el árbol frente a ellos tapándoles el camino obligándolos a cambiar de ruta y sucedió por todo el camino, solo les lanzaban hechizos pero por alguna extra{a razón no los alcanzaban y parecía que no lo intentaban y después de unos minutos, notaron que ya no había nadie cerca y se detuvieron –Espera –le ordeno al Barón deteniendo el paso –nos van a alcanzar –ignorándolo siguió tratando de percibir algo –silencio –susurro notando que el bosque estaba demasiado tranquilo y de pronto frente ellos apareció Bram ''el oso'' de Kornac con los brazos peludos cruzados en el pecho resaltando sus músculos todo el desprendía un olor a madera y a sudor, los miraba amenazadoramente pero no llevaba varita

–A donde ibas… –salto desde el tronco donde se encontraba al suelo cubierto de nieve provocando un leve temblor en el suelo y desplazando la nieve a su alrededor –…Escoria inglesa –gruño en dirección –ve los ojos de El Oso de Kornac –transformándose ante sus ojos en un imponente oso café oscuro gruñendo amenazante

–es lo mejor que puedes hacer, no creí que pudieras estar más peludo pie grande

–o pero esto apenas comienza –de pronto se vio rodeado de seis magos riendo ante el espectáculo sangriento que esperaban ver

–cinco galeones a que primero lo decapita –que sean seis a que primero le desgarra el brazo –apostaban los magos detrás de ellos y cuando el oso se acercaba a Draco y el Barón dio el primer zarpazo a la cabeza haciendo que Draco se agachara y grito

–Petrifucus totalus –dándole en los costados

–Protego –se escucho al mismo tiempo entre la multitud protegiendo al oso

–haber que haces ahora inglesito

–Dale al Barón –vitoreaban alrededor de ellos –será un buen entremés

– lo siento muchacho, hiciste tu esfuerzo –le susurro detrás el Barón –sálvate tu y déjame aquí

–no me tiente viejo –le dijo entre dientes –no sabe quien soy –y justo cuando el oso le golpeo un brazo haciéndolo caer y botar la varita apareció se escucho un sonido seco de disparo y luego unos misiles en dirección a los arboles donde se escondían los magos, quemándolo todo en seguida varios corrieron despavoridos y otros trataban de apagar el fuego pero mientras estos lo apagaban mas misiles son lanzados haciendo que el bosque arda en llamas

–Barón por aquí –Malfoy lo jalo del brazo cuando encontró un hueco entre las llamas, corrieron pero una mano agarro al Barón por sus ropas

–tu de aquí no sales con vida –gruño el oso que se encontraba desnudo y con parte de la cara dañada por el fuego, Malfoy busco con la mirada la varita en el suelo –buscas esto –le enseño el oso la varita bajo su pie apoyando el peso en el, rompiendo la varita en dos con un crack –que harás ahora

– un paso atrás –dijo con una sonrisa

– ¿Qué? –extrañado por a petición inclinando la cabeza

–un paso atrás –dijo mas lentamente dando un paso atrás levantando las manos en rendición viendo hacia atrás de el oso y para cuando este volteo tras sí una vagoneta negra apareció entre los árboles en llamas aplastando a el oso que apenas pudo soltar al Barón antes de que lo golpearan con la vagoneta que se detuvo al lado de Malfoy y el Barón con el brazo dislocado a causa del tirón del oso al caer

–que están esperando una invitación por escrito –grito un hombre vestido de negro con pasamontañas en el asiento del conductor –VAYAN A DENTRO –grito sobre el estruendo de una nueva explosión y las explosiones de hechizos de magos tratando de protegerse, Malfoy agarro al Barón del brazo bueno y lo movió alrededor de la vagoneta mientras abrían la puerta lateral y un hombre también de negro salía a cubrirlos

–Barón suba rápido –mientras esquivaban los hechizos que chocaban contra la camioneta y la destrucción de las explosiones sin origen aparente

–Incendio –fue lanzado un hechizo por uno de los contrincantes frenándolos –bombarda máxima –se oyó muy cerca de ellos

–Muchacho escúchame –gimoteo el Barón adolorido –escúchame –demando porque Malfoy no estaba prestándole atención

–no es momento de…-se cayó al ver que una maldición lo había alcanzado arrancándole parte del brazo y desangrándose manchando la nieve a su paso – _Tango Nilo Alfa objetivo principal herido repito objetivo principal_ _herido_ – empujándolo dentro de la camioneta y entrando el detrás, solo subió Malfoy a la camioneta esta se puso en marcha a toda velocidad –_copiado Delta Mayo_ – y se acerco otro hombre vestido de negro

–escúchame muchacho –gemía el Barón mientras el otro hombre que antes estaba con un equipo de computación en una esquina de la camioneta busco un boquitin de primeros auxilios y saco un poción revitalizante –fitzmaro –gimió rechazando la poción –busca fitzma… –y con una exhalación la luz de sus ojos se extinguió para siempre, Malfoy cayo sentado sobre sus talones agarrándose la cabeza con una mano suspiro cansado de todo

– hiciste todo lo posible Malfoy –dijo el otro hombre de negro poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Malfoy para luego quitarse el pasa montañas dejando ver unos brillantes ojos azul profundo y una cabellera negra que caía sobre su frente – hora de la muerte 1300 horas

–Mierda –mascullo Malfoy

–Bravo Zeta arribando al punto de encuentro de aparición esperando confirmación

– copiado Bravo Zeta autorización concedida –jodidos psicópatas – mascullo el conductor de la camioneta –nunca me voy a acostumbrar a estos ridículos nombres clave –renegó quitándose el pasa montañas dejando ver a un moreno delgado y alto – chicos como esta todo ahí atrás –volteando a ver como colocaban una sábana blanca sobre el cuerpo ensangrentado del Barón –mierda a la central no le va a gustar

–cállate Zabini, vista al frente –dijeron Malfoy y Nott al mismo tiempo sintiendo como el auto se tambaleaba hacia los lados –lo importante es saber si tienes la información –si –respondió Malfoy lacónicamente señalándose las sienes

– Excelente –y viendo las manos de Malfoy sonrió de lado –y tu varita –pregunto con

–cállate Zabini –mascullo molesto

–Te lo dije Nott –viendo a su compañero que negaba con la cabeza sin poder creer el momento que escogía su compañero para a hacer bromas

–No es momento de bromas –les regaño Malfoy haciendo que Nott volviera a la computadora y Zabini volviera a conducir

–Que genio –murmuro Zabini debes agradecer que no fuiste tu o te matarían

–No me importa lo que diga central –replico malhumorado sentándose en una esquina de la camioneta

–quien hablo de la central –rieron Zabini y Nott en vos baja haciendo que Malfoy frunciera el seño y los ignorara –les habla el sexy capitán, les aviso que viajamos a una velocidad de veinte kilómetros por hora y estamos a punto de arribar al punto seguro para desaparición autorizada, el traslador se activara en minuto y contando

–Entendido Bravo Zeta cambio y fuera –se escucho la vos enojada de uno de los operativos con otras risas amortiguadas de fondo –ya escucharon abróchense los cinturones mis conejillos de india

–conejillos de que

–es un término para referirse a aquellos con los que experimentan cosas nuevas

–Nott deja de enseñarle palabras a Zabini su cerebro no da para tanto – y Zabini estaba a punto de replicar cuando de pronto sintieron un jalón muy familiar en el centro del abdomen para después sentir como se iba multiplicando con cada vez más fuerza y un aumento en la presión del aire que los rodeaba, mientras desaparecían con todo y vagoneta dejando solo un torbellino de nieve detrás y un espectador que había pasado inadvertido que había observado toda la pelea hasta la desaparición desde una colina cercana –está hecho –murmuro Kraven saliendo entre las sombras colocando las manos tras la espalda y desapareciendo en una fría noche de noviembre.

70 Brockswood Lane

Welwyn Garden City

Inglaterra -2:30 am

Las familias ya descansan en sus camas, las sombras son ahuyentadas por la luz de los faroles que alumbran la calle no hay nada más que silencio en la quietud de una aparente ordinaria colonia. Un ¡plop! Se oye entre las sombras y el único sonido que viola la tranquilidad de la noche son los pasos de un extraño sobre el asfalto, sus seguras pisadas lo guían a la casa más alejada de la colonia, se detiene súbitamente frente a ella cuando la encuentra, es una casa pintoresca de dos pisos, con un jardín que la rodea y muchas flores flanquean un camino hecho de piedras planas que terminan frente a la puerta de madera oscura importada, el hombre se pone tenso y coloca una mano sobre la verja que se alza frente la casa y murmura unas palabras tan bajo que hasta el mismo le cuesta escuchar, esboza una leve sonrisa cuando la verja se abre silenciosa ante él, al estar dentro del jardín suspira dejando caer los hombros con alivio y camina lentamente sobre el camino de piedras, frente a la puerta antes de agarrar el picaporte se coloco deprisa un aro de oro prueba de su estado civil, quito el pestillo sacando la llave de su saco, giro el picaporte y entro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se deshizo de su gabardina negra un poco húmeda por una suave llovizna nocturna , se paso la mano por la cabeza desordenando sus cabellos rubios platinados , se dio la vuelta colgando la gabardina cuando de improvisto… unos brazos delicados lo rodean por la espalda dándole un beso tierno en la nuca

–Bienvenido a casa Draco –susurro una mujer dándole un beso en la espalda. Por lo que Draco se giro y dijo

–también te extrañe… –dándole un beso tierno beso en los labios y juntando sus frentes –…Hermione –exhaló el nombre como si por fin pudiera respirar, hundiendo su nariz en los cabellos castaños de su esposa, porque contra todo pronóstico después de la guerra y algunos noviazgos fallidos, el sangre pura heredero de la dinastía Malfoy ex-mortífago se caso con una sangre sucia, miembro del famoso trío dorado, porque nadie puede averiguar las vueltas que da la vida.

**Por fin,** desde el año pasado he querido escribir esta historia peo siempre que la iniciaba sentía que algo faltaba, espero sus reviews para saber que tal les ha parecido la historia y que personajes quieren que añada, ¿será Harry esposo de Ginny? ¿Donde Ron esta? ¿Qué es la central? Esta y otras preguntas más serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo (si es que hay) en esta misma hora, en este mismo canal fanfictions internacional!, sueno igual a programa de chismes

Nos leemos luego bye


	2. De como inicio

Chapter 2. De cómo inicio

Canción para este capítulo Love Bug de los JB. Como siempre la inspiración viene en los buses… creo. Ambientado en dos años después la guerra en Hogwarts. En serio agradezco sus reviews a son la gasolina para está camioneta en mi mente ansiosa por entrara en la autopista de letras. Este capítulo está Editado y revisado, no ha cambiado mucho solo algunas cosas de me molestaban como habían quedado, creo que por eso no podía seguir con el siguiente, siempre estaba pensando en este.

2 años después de la batalla final en Hogwarts…

**Tiritirí **–sonaba incesante una campanilla de la tienda ''Te & Coffe'' anunciando nuevos clientes ávidos por el café de las mañanas

–**Buenos días, que quisiera ordenar** –sonreía cansada la cajera o talvez solo irritada por estar usando un gorro con un grano de café balanceándose a cada movimiento de la cabeza

–**heee… demeee… heee…dos cappuccino… no eso no… ** –sonreía devuelta una mujer que rondaba los 50 años que se había tomado casi media hora en pedirlo mismo de todos los días

–**uff** –se escucho un bufido exasperado de un rubio que no para de asomar su cabeza, viendo como lentamente avanzaban las 5 personas delante de él –_que hermoso día –_nótese el sarcasmo_ –se pierden los papeles de la concesión de Birmania, mi estúpido asistente le dio por enfermarse y no hay nadie en la oficina que pueda traerme el jodido café _

– **Señorita, solo quiero un expresso** –hablo irritado saliéndose de la fil acercándose a la cajera que dejo su risa amable para ver al cliente irritante del día

–**Señor tendrá que volver a la fila y esperar su turno como los demás, aquí no tenemos tratopreferencial, gracias **–sonriendo más falsamente regresando a atender a los clientes indecisos. Veinte minutos después estaba sentado en una de las sillas del local con un Cappuccino y un pretzel porque a la jodida dependienta se le terminaron los jodidos Expresos, y está seguro que ni siquiera intento buscar en la cocina por un croissant y ahora está tomando una mierda con leche y un pedazo de cartón

–**Tirilirin** –el sonido de la campañilla lo saco de sus cavilaciones y en ese momento alzo la vista y lo primero que ve es una maraña de rizos castaños entrando muy alegre a la cafetería

–**Buenos días Luciana** –la castaña se acercaba a la cajera sin esperar en la fila a recoger el pedido de todas las mañanas **–lo de siempre** –dijo con un sonrisa

–**Claro Hermione aquí está** –sacando de una gaveta oculta dos Expresos cargados y humeantes con dos croissants de queso envueltos, la cajera solo volteo a ver a Malfoy que la fulminaba con la vista. La castaña sin advertir el duel de miradas se sentó en una de las mesas junto a un gran ventanal con vista a la calle, con el pedido sobre la mesa, sin tocarlo, aparentemente esperando compañia

–**Obvio** –pensaba Malfoy desde su solitaria mesa –Era demasiado pedirle al universo que alguien tan jodido como él pudiera tener un día, solo un día sin tener que oír los murmullos de sus colegas a sus espaldas, un día con el café caliente en las mañanas y sentarse a disfrutarlo sin miedo a que su asistente le haya escupido dentro como el anterior, un día sin agachar la cabeza cuando se habla de la guerra, un día sin prejuicios a ex-mortifagos, un día…como …el de Granger

La vio mirar el reloj –así que está esperando a alguien ¿será a la Comadreja pobretona?

– **¿Ron dónde estás?** –musitaba una triste castaña que como siempre volvía a estar en la misma mesa, a la misma hora esperando a su novio que llegaba tarde…de nuevo. Suspiro resignada viendo el café en la mesa enfriarse lentamente. Esa era su rutina de todos los días y la verdad estaba empezando a hartarse, nunca pasaba nada nuevo en su día, levantarse, bañarse, trabajar, Café Caliente, un juego aburrido, Ron tarde, Café frio, Pelea, mala excusa, disculpa, beso, más trabajo y dormir. En ese orden transcurría su día, esa era su nueva vida… y la verdad era muy aburrida. Amaba a Ron, claro que lo hacía solo que no haría daño tener un detalle con ella de vez en cuando.

¡Merlín! Manda cualquier cosa: ganarme un viaje a Fiji, a Ron de traje con un ramo de rosas y un anillo de compromiso…una lluvia de bombones seria más creíble, Algo por favor, lo que sea más interesante que estar jugando con el celular mientras espera a su novio otra vez.

Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando de pronto apareció en su campo visual una mano blanca con dedos largos que se deslizaban un objeto sobre su mesa. Levantando la vista y se topo con unos ojos grises intensos que la miraban fijamente sin apartar la mirada y así estuvieron unos segundos sin pronunciar palabra solo viéndose, examinándose, expectantes a cualquier movimiento. Incomodo con el eterno escrutinio Malfoy asintió amablemente y salió de la cafetería, un tanto más apresurado de lo que hubiera querido. Hermione no dejo de seguirlo con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre el mar de gente y bajo la mirada a la mesa donde había estado la mano de Malfoy

–**¡Mi billetera!... se debió haber caído cuando sacaba el celular** –y de pronto recordó la mirada de Malfoy **– ¿Que pasó contigo Malfoy?** –murmuro al recordar la extraña mirada en los ojos de Malfoy, el había tenido una mirada altiva, orgullosa e incluso arrogante, pero ese era el Malfoy que ella conocía… pero esa mirada tenía algo… algo no encajaba co su antigua mirada… no era melancolía y tampoco autocompasión, no se iba a mentir, pero, se miraba algo de tristeza al fondo y cuando la vio una sensación extraña la embargo, era…incomodo, desconocido y hasta se podría decir intrigante.

–**Hermione despierta **– chasqueando los dedos frente a ella, la llamaba una vos lejana y familiar que se hacía más fuerte sacándola de sus divagaciones con Malfoy

–**Hermione ¿estás bien?** –Levantando la vista se topo con unos ojos azules… no grises **–Ron** –dijo un poco más alto de lo que quería **– ¿te encuentras bien?, te estaba hablando hace rato pero estabas como ida ¿Qué miras? **

–**No lo sé **–respondió más para ella que para Ron y era cierto, no sabía qué era eso en Malfoy, pero algo si sabía, Le debía un gracias.

Una semana después, Malfoy se volvía encontrar discutiendo con la cajera

–**solo quiero un simple expreso y ya **– Malfoy apretaba el puente de su nariz gruñendo a la cajera por casi 10 minutos visiblemente exasperado

–**Ya le dije que se terminaron Señor… quiere un Cappuccino o un Latte?** –lo atendía con una mirada seria y amargada sin mover ni un musculo

–**porque no mejor utiliza ese chunche **–señalo la maquina de expresos que en ese momento era manipulada por otro empleado** –hace su trabajo que para eso le pagan y me prepara un maldito expreso como a ese tipo **–señalando a un hombre que estaba en una mesa tomado un expreso, la cajera giro su cara a la máquina de expresos por un segundo y luego miro a Malfoy

–**lamento comunicarle que eso no será posible** –viéndolo igual de fría y inexpresiva con el

–**y se puede saber porque no** –murmuro entre dientes conteniendo la ira

–**se acaba de arruinar la maquina **–dijo indiferente haciendo que Malfoy la mirara con os ojos entrecerrados **–Algo más** –arqueando una ceja, retándolo a seguir intentando pedir el expreso

–**un puto croissant con queso** –la cajera le entrego una bolsita con el croissant más pequeño que pudo hallar y ''accidentalmente'' olvido de ponerle servilleta. Se la arrebato de las manos

–**Siguiente** –llamo la cajera

–**un expreso por favor –**pidió otro hombre

–**por supuesto caballero **–sonando alegre y cantarina poniéndose a trabajar mientras Malfoy la miraba con la boca abierta como atendía a ese hombre, le entregaba su café y lo miraba de reojo desafiándolo, a lo que Malfoy se dejo caer en la silla saco el croissant y lo mordió sin dejar de asesinar a la dependienta con la mirada. Estaba tratando de masticar un croissant que parecía de hule cuando…

–**Buenos días** –susurro una vos temblorosa sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y viendo a la mujer que tenia frente a sí, una maraña de rizos castaños y ojos miel lo miraban con nervios y colocaba uno de sus expresos frente a el

–**Buenos días** –respondió después de un rato viendo el expreso humeante delante de el

–**Yo… No tuve la oportunidad de decir gracias el otro día…por lo de la billetera** –no sabía porque tartamudeaba , cielos si solo era Malfoy, entonces porque estaba tan nerviosa. El solo pudo asentir **–bueno…adiós Malfoy **

–**Granger **–la llamo Malfoy al verla irse sin el haber pronunciado ni una palabra

–**Si –**dijo deteniéndose de ir a una mesa libre

–**gracias…por el café **–no se le ocurria decir nada más interesante, sus neuronas estaban teniendo un colapso por lo inverosímil de la situación

–**No es nada Malfoy **–le sonrió y cuando se dio la vuelta vio que ya acababan de tomar la mesa que ella se disponía a sentar

–**Si no tienes mesa puedes…** –señalo la otra silla vacía frente a el

– **¿sentarme contigo?** –su vos no sonó como quería y lo vio en su expresión enojada y ¿dolida? No puede ser

–**No te preocupes, yo me voy** –se levanto de repente

–**No** –dijo deteniéndolo del brazo pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, lo soltó bajo la mirada de Malfoy **–no es eso, hmm lo siento,… Si me gustaría sentarme gracias **

–**no me gusta incomodar **

–**No me incomodas, enserio, por favor termina tu café **–viéndola a los ojos tomo asiento viendo de reojo como varias personas los quedaban viendo inclusive la cajera. Y así estuvieron por unos minutos sin decir nada solo viendo los cafés delante de ellos hasta que ella empezó a tomar café y un emparedado, él noto que solo tenía uno ¿y el café de la comadreja?

–**creo que esto no está bien…** –dijo haciendo que ella se detuviera apenada e incómoda **–…si ve que me regalas el café pueda que pierdas tus privilegios de cliente preferencial **–dijo con una media sonrisa, pequeña pero ahí estaba

–**Creo que no le agradas** –viendo como Lucia fulminaba a Malfoy con la mirada

–**Pues el sentimiento es mutuo **–levantando su taza de café en una muda seña de salud en dirección de la cajera y tomaba el café despacio sin apartar la vista

–**La estás provocando** –le dijo Hermione ocultando una sonrisa al ver como por la provocación Lucia destrozaba la dona de un cliente con furia contenida, haciendo reír a Malfoy

–**creo que con eso acabas de perder tu derecho al croissant –**reía Hermione

–**Sí, un delicioso, pequeño, helado y posiblemente escupido croissant, toda una maravilla culinaria** –Hermione rio y se fijo que en el croissant de Malfoy

–**No puede ser tan malo** –le dijo tomando café, creyendo que Malfoy exageraba como en el colegio

–**Pruébalo** –le invito Malfoy tendiéndole el croissant

– **¿Cómo? **–Hermione sorprendida con los ojos abiertos, no creía que él quisiera compartir algo con ella,

–**pruébalo, ten, te reto a que pruebes lo que tu amiga me obliga a comer **–Hermione miraba la expresión de Malfoy, tenia una sonrisa infantil en su rostro, era la primera vez que ella le miraba alegre y eso sin saber porque la hizo sonreír tambien.

–**Está bien, que tan malo pué… Iaggg esto… está congelado… y parece de… hule **–haciendo reír a Malfoy por los intentos de Hermione tratando de masticarlo

–**jejeje, te lo dije Granger me odia **– dijo cruzándose de brazos con suficiencia

–**Ten prueba uno de estos, no son croissants pero son buenos **–Hermione saco un biscuit de su bolsa color manila y se lo tendió Malfoy

–**Granger…gracias –**viéndola a los ojos tomando el biscuit de sus manos

–**no tienes que darlas, es solo un biscuit **–se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

–**No me refería al biscuit **–sonriendo de lado provocando una sonrisa en Hermione, una que Draco nuca había visto dirigida a él** –creo que con esto oficialmente has perdido todo derecho de cliente** –bromeo alzando el biscuit entre sus dedos

–**Tal vez **–dirigiendo una mirada en dirección a la cajera que ahora a miraba a ella con el ceño fruncido

–**Entonces ¿qué harás? **–Draco ya se había terminado el café y el biscuit pero no se levantaba de la mesa

–**Buscar otra cafetería **–encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia

–**Me refería al desayuno, se te agotaron los biscuit, ya no tienes más café y no creo que tú amiga este de muy buen humor para darte otro **

– **¿siempre es así contigo? **-le pregunto por el arisco comportamiento de Luciana con Malfoy

–**En general si **–respondió Malfoy quitándole importancia

– **¿Y porque no vas a otra cafetería? – **Hermione no entendía como Malfoy con sus comodidades no tuviera asistentes para llevarle el café

–**está es la más cerca del trabajo y no confío en mi asistente para que me traiga el café **

–**ahhh, bueno si quieres, hay una tienda cerca de aquí, el café es igual pero los cupcakes no son tan buenos **

–**Y el personal no querrá matarme** –se inclino un poco hacia enfrente viéndola directamente a los ojos

–**Probablemente si… después de un tiempo** –sonrió animada –**dicen que eres un cliente difícil** –Hermione y Draco rieron y desayunaron juntos entre miradas furtivas por parte de ambos. Después de unos minutos sonreían animados enfrascados en una conversación sobre la regulación de criaturas mágicas cuando…

–**Ajem** –se oyó un carraspeo

– **¡Ron!** –dijo Hermione levantándose nerviosa rápidamente

**-Weasley** –saludo secamente Malfoy con un asentimiento, que Ron no devolvió, volteo a ver a Hermione con el ceño fruncido

–**Vine corriendo en cuanto pude escabullirme de la reunión de aurores, pero está muy claro que no me extrañas verdad, veo que la pasas muy bien sin mí** – reprochándole el no haberlo esperado siendo el quien llegaba tarde, viendo de rejo a Malfoy y las tazas de café vacías

–**Ron aquí no por favor** –viendo alrededor muerta de vergüenza y enojada por que usara la misma excusa de siempre

–**Ya me he ausentado demasiado tiempo de la oficina** –Malfoy se levanto siempre elegante viendo a Weasley con superioridad **–Weasley** –pronuncio su nombre como si fuera un insulto **–Granger** –se quedo viéndola a los ojos y salió apresurado de la tienda

–**Adiós** –susurro Hermione a la espalda de Malfoy viéndolo marchar sin nada más que una escueta despedida

–**algo que decirme Hermione? **–la vio con el ceño fruncido, como si la hubiera encontrado haciendo algo indebido, lo que enojo aun más a Hermione

–**Llega temprano Ron **–le espeto furiosa y salió de la tienda con Ron detrás de ella

Se encontraba en su oficina del ministerio escribiendo cartas a las familias con elfos domésticos informándoles de las nuevas leyes del departamento cuando…**–Ahhh** –gruño enojada cuando la pluma atravesó el pergamino por el maltrato de Hermione descargando todo su enojo contra el inocente pergamino **–Ya va el cuarto pergamino arruinado… Estúpido Ron** –le grito a la nada arrugándolo en su puño y tirándolo al cesto de la basura.

Después de que Malfoy se fuera sin decirle nada más que una seca despedida Ron demostró que un troll podría ser más inteligente reclamándole en pleno callejón a vista de todos el haber fraternizado con un traidor y por si fuera poco le prohibió no volver a dirigirle la palabra a Malfoy

–**Es un completo bruto…** –tiro la pluma al suelo descargando su ira **–…descerebrado… **–arrugo el quinto pergamino **–… ¡IDIOTA! **–Grito lanzando con su varita un _incendio_ al pobre pergamino que inmediatamente hizo combustión y con un suspiro de resignación apoyo sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y dejo caer la cabeza– ¡toc toc toc! –escucho la puerta

–**Entre** –farfullo sin levantar su cabeza

–**Hermione esto acaba de llegar para ti** –su asistente Paul miraba extrañado a su jefa y un pedazo de papel carbonizado

–**heee… Se encuentra bien jefa **

–**Si Paul** –levanto su cabeza desganada y pasándose las manos por la cabeza trato de controlar su cabello **– ¿qué traes allí?** –Paul le tendió una caja blanca y se quedo de pie esperando husmear su contenido **–gracias Paul** –señalando la puerta a su asistente que a regañadientes salió, mientras ella leía la tarjeta sobre la misteriosa caja blanca

_En tu nueva tienda sirven un muy buen café_

_¿No te cansas de saberlo todo?_

_Posdata: Me parece que te debo un desayuno_

_DM_

Abrió la caja con una sonrisa encontrándose dentro con una taza de café calentada por un hechizo térmico y un cup cake de chocolate con almendras y sin notarlo su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Rápidamente se dispuso a escribir una nota

–**solo es para agradecerle, nada importante **–se decía a si misma caminando de un lado a otro mirando acusatoriamente la nota en blanco **–vamos Hermione, tu siempre sabes que decir** –seguía caminando alrededor de su escritorio con pluma en mano y el ceño fruncido **–ahhh** –se exaspero con un suspiro **–eres una tonta, solo escribe y ya deja de darle vueltas **

Gracias por el café y al parecer si puedo equivocarme

Sus cup cake están deliciosos

Posdata: Lastima que la compañía no fuera como la anterior

HG

**Ahora envíalo Hermione** –dándose valor a sí misma, le apunto con la varita y el pergamino se plegó solo en forma de avión de papel y salió volando fuera de la oficina de Hermione **– ¿Que hice?** –pensaba muy avergonzada al caer en razón de lo que había escrito en la nota _–__**cálmate Hermione te estás complicando donde solo hay una nota de agradecimiento, eso es, Si**_–calmándose y sentándose en el escritorio siguió su trabajo tan eficiente como siempre hasta que, voló una nota igual a la de ella solo que el pergamino era de color diferente se desplego frente a ella flotando en el aire y se poso en su escritorio

Eso se arregla fácilmente Granger

Mañana a las 8:30 en el nuevo lugar

DM

Solo quiere devolverme el favor, Si, solo eso –con ese pensamiento regreso a trabajar como siempre con la única diferencia de una radiante sonrisa que de vez en cuando se colaba en su rostro, sin imaginarse que esa conversación era solo el comienzo de muchas otras…

Unos meses después…

Draco Se encontraba como todas las mañanas desde su primer desayuno con Hermione en el nuevo local, tomando desayuno en ''The Coffe Spell'' esperando a una castaña que llegaba 10 minutos tarde, algo muy extraño en ella.

–**Hola** –espeto frustrada dejando caer un libro y su bolso en la mesa frente a Draco

– **¿Ron?** –pregunto Malfoy por el eterno motivo de disgustos de la castaña

–**no me nombres a ese idiota… uff es un gilipollas **–murmuro con malhumor, dejándose caer en su asiento mordiendo el panecillo que había ordenado Draco

–**Siempre lo he sabido** –ganándose una mirada enojada de Hermione **–okey, está bien **–levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición **– ¿qué paso?**

–**Lo de siempre** **¡ahhh! **–Bufó exasperadarecordando todo lo sucedido en la semana más cansada de su trabajo **–es increíble la forma en que dramatiza y su habilidad para que todo gire en torno a él. Te puedes creer que sigue discutiendo conmigo por la gala benéfica con los jefes de mi departamento, según el fue asquerosa, solo porque un antiguo compañero de trabajo se acerco a pedirme un baile, y todavía después de haber armado tremendo lio diplomático con un importante cliente que me halago por mi buen trabajo y él se lo tomo a mal…tiene el descaro de decir que fue mi culpa por que según el yo ''les doy alas''** –bufa exasperada **–y todavía tiene el valor de decir te perdono Mione **–haciendo una imitación de la vos de Ron más grave y tonta **–como si fuera yo la que ando detrás de ellos como una novia infiel y el … pues claro, el pobre novio mártir, sacrificado y comprensivo con su novia cazafortunas y por si fuera poco…**–paro su relato al darse cuenta que Malfoy solo la examinaba con la mirada y las manos entrelazadas al nivel de la boca sin decir palabra ni comer, solo escuchándola.

–**lo siento…yo, no quise arruinarte el desayuno con mis problemas** –bajo la vista hasta sus manos que jugaban con una servilleta hasta deshacerla, levanto la mirada arrepentida a Malfoy y se encogió un poco de hombros como si esperara un golpe **– ¿Que tan mal estuvo? **

–**yo diría un 7.5 en la escala de Granger **–sonriendo de lado

–**Tan mal **–sonaba como una niña regañada, provocando que Malfoy arqueara una ceja

–**no creo que destruyeras Tokio Granger** –recordando esa extraña película muggle que fue obligado a ver una tarde en casa de Zabini – **pero la verdad, he visto peores **–bebiendo su café quitándole importancia

–**en serio, has visto a alguien que de más miedo que yo enojada –**dejando el enojo por Ron a un lado

– **Si Granger, no te la creas tanto **– Malfoy estaba molestándola apropósito tratando de hacerla olvidar sus problemas por un momento

–**ahhh, esto es un desafío señor Malfoy, Tiene pruebas de tal acusación en mi contra **–era oficial, Malfoy tenia esa cualidad de hacerla olvidar el porqué estaba enojada

–**Agosto del 96 en Madame Malkins **–se inclino un poco hacia enfrente con las manos en la mesa viendo a Hermione a los ojos** – Las nuevas túnicas diseñadas por Astoria se encontraban demasiado cerca cuando sucedió el brindis por las nuevas adquisiciones y… **–dejando la oración a medio terminar

–**uhhhh ¿vino? **–intuyo Hermione

–**y Tinto** –sonrió Malfoy negando con la cabeza al recordar el incidente de su novia con la tienda en llamas por su rabieta

–**vaya **–suspiro Hermione** –Pobre criatura **–musito Hermione antes de darle un sorbo a su café y arrugar la nariz al darse cuenta que le faltaba azúcar

–**Esa ''pobre criatura'' que tu dices lastimo a tres dependientas y las mando a San Mungo con quemaduras de segundo grado **–entregándole dos sobre de endulzante que le había escondido bajo su taza jugándole una broma, Hermione fingió una mirada reprobatoria y sonrió jugando

–**no le tengo lastima a Astoria… **–Malfoy levanto una ceja confundido **–… sino del pobre infeliz que se casa con ella** –Ambos estallaron en carcajadas y entre risas y anécdotas comenzaron a desayunar, olvidándose de todos, de Astoria, de Ron de su trabajo, solo existían ellos en esos momentos. Después de desayunar caminaban de regreso a su trabajo, hasta que esperaban al siguiente día para desayunar juntos, esa era su rutina diaria.

Draco caminaba por las calles desordenando su pelo con las manos visiblemente enojado, dando pisadas fuertes a cada paso para liberar su frustración. La reunión en casa de su madre no fue tan bien como esperaba, Astoria es cada vez más insoportable, ya ni recuerda que es lo que le atraía de esa muñeca superficial y su madre apoyaba ese matrimonio arreglado como si él no tuviera vos ni voto y por si fuera poco un grupo extraño de aurores a empezado a monitorear los movimientos de todos los ex-mortifagos vivos en sociedad y no lo han dejado trabajar en paz.

Entre sus problemas con los aurores y su madre viuda no sabe porque le tema que más le asusta es el de Astoria, no entiende porque antes le parecía una buena idea ni siquiera comprende cuando comenzó a cambiar de opinión con respecto a ella, tratando de tranquilizarse y hacer memoria de cuando fue cerró los ojos por un momento y lo que vio fueron unos ojos miel viéndolo con picardía e inocencia, unos rizos castaños ondeando al viento, que combino con un aroma a café…chocolate…y una pisca de canela ahhh…justo como lo toma ella….WOOWW para ese tren Malfoy, que estás pensando, además ni que ella fuera a elegir a un exmortifago traidor sobre un héroe de guerra, además que querrías tu de ella, no es tan atractiva, ni sexy, ni coqueta, ni… De tuvo su monologo interno cuando volteando la vista a una nueva librería del callejón la vio, a través del ventanal.

Ahí estaba ella vistiendo unos jeans ajustados que marcaban su trasero y una blusa que resaltaban sus pronunciadas curvas en cada movimiento, sus rizos cayendo definidos y libres por su espalda, pero… algo no está bien con esa imagen ahhh claro…el pedazo de mierda pelirroja enganchado en su brazo

–**Ahhh** –suspiraba Hermione viendo un libro de ''Runas antiguas y otras lenguas muertas'' toda una colección frente a ella….y aun exorbitante precio

–**Ya déjalo Mione, ven a ver estos, son de segunda mano pero siguen teniendo esos mismos garabatos** –Ron arrastraba a Hermione con un brazo sobre el hombro de ella, hasta una esquina de la librería que tenia libros viejos **–ves tienen los mismo y valen menos de la mitad**

–**Y les falta más de la mitad** –viendo unas páginas del libro salir de su lugar mal costuradas

–**porque siempre le buscas el lado negativo a todo Hermione, esos libros son un robo **–acercándose a su oído susurro **–porque no mejor tu y yo no vamos de aquí, tengo un lugar reservado especialmente para nosotros**

–**En serio** –impresionada y extrañada de que por fin Ron tuviera iniciativa para algo juntos.

–**Claro** –hinchando su pecho con orgullo **–Tu novio es el mejor**

–**Está bien** –salieron de la tienda sin ningún libro en dirección al lugar especial de Ron que resulto ser una mesa en las tres escobas y la cara de Ron manchada con restos de comida . Era un extraño pensamiento, pero, cuando Ron menciono un lugar especial vino a su mente una pequeña cafetería junto a un parque, el olor a chocolate… menta y un rubio esperándola tendiéndole la mano.

Era el cumpleaños veinte de Hermione y todos estaban casa de Molly en una cena de celebración estaban todos sus amigos del colegio bebiendo y haciendo bromas con ella, Ron se había comportado de maravilla no habían peleado en todo el día, lo cual era un record, y los Weasley la trataban como uno más, pero, aun allí rodeada de todas aquellas personas y regalos, no podía dejar de sentirse sola… como si algo le faltara ese día para ser perfecto

–**El color es rojo** – sono la vos de Ginny a su lado sacándola de sus cavilaciones porque se había quedando viendo muy ingrida la taza de ponche en su mano

–**Está muy bueno** –sonrió levantando un poco la mirada y tomando un largo trago

–**vamos Hermione** –sonriendo arqueando una ceja **–no creo que el ponche este taaan bueno** –cumpliendo su propósito inicial, hacer sonreír a la cumpleañera **–Hermione, soy tu amiga, puedes contarme que te preocupa **–tomándola de las manos y sentándose frente a ella en un desgastado y mullido sillón rojo

–**no es nada Ginny solo estoy un poco cansada eso es todo** –reclinándose en su mueble dejando de lado de lado el vaso de ponche y cerrando los ojos 

–**En serio, porque quien te viera diría que estás en un funeral y no en tu cumpleaños…sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo verdad** –tomando as manos de Hermione entre las suyas haciendo que está la viera a los ojos –**aunque ese bruto sea mi hermano…** –ambas miraron a Ron haciendo concursos de comida con Charlie y engullendo todo a su paso **–…tu eres mi mejor amiga y también quiero que seas feliz… lo sabes verdad **–le sonrió tratado de transmitirle confianza

–**Si Ginny, lo sé, gracias** –le sonrió de vuelta pero Ginny notaba que la tristeza seguía ahí, así que Hermione no lo admitiría tan fácilmente… pues estaba decidido, haría que Hermione recapacitara o se cambiaba el nombre a Zanahoria Weasley y obvio que no iba a permitir eso

–**apropósito, este regalo acaba de llegar para ti** – Hermione tomo el pesado regalo, era una caja blanca y rectangular, adornada con cinta de seda verde y un gran moño del mismo color. Con agilidad y delicadeza lo desenvolvió y abrió la tapa quedándose con la boca abierta al ver su contenido

– **¡Merlín!** –exclamo al ver su regalo tapándose la boca con las manos

–**¿Qué es?** –pregunto Ginny al ver como Hermione le temblaban las manos al ver el regalo

–**Runas antiguas y otras lenguas muertas, ¡toda la colección! **–leyó con vos ahogada de la emoción.

–**Wow… quien te los manda **

–**No lo sé** –al hojear uno con suma delicadeza, cayó una hoja en sus piernas

– **¿Qué es esto?** –pregunto Ginny levantandoel trozo de papel leyéndolo en vos alta **–un cupón de regalo por un almuerzo Premium en El Coffe Spell** –Entonces Hermione supo de inmediato de quien era el regalo, le arrebato el cupón de las manos a Ginny y se abrazo a uno de los libros y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro iluminando el salón sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa picara en al cara de la pelirroja

–**Vaya, debe ser un muy buen café para que te pongas así** **de… efusiva** –con un claro matiz en su vos que dejaba e caro sus sospechas

–**El mejor Ginny… el mejor** –suspiro soñadora con un brillo en los ojos, brillo que Ginny conocía muy bien.

– **entonces ¿me lo recomiendas? **–le pregunto Ginny sacándola de sus cavilaciones con un puñetazo mental

– **¡QUE!** –exclamo nerviosa mientras guardando el libro y el cupón de nuevo en la caja al darse cuenta de su arrebato con Ginny

–**El Coffe Spell** –sonando obvia **–pues ¿de qué otra cosa estamos hablando? **–ladeando la cabeza y arqueando una ceja y sonriendo de forma acusadora

–**Heee… si claro** –dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior y tratando de no sonar tan nerviosa al ver que era el blanco de la inquisidora Weasley

–**que bien, aunque sabes Hermione… a mí el café rubio no me va… tiene demasiada espuma** –sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amiga y se puso a mirarse las uas como si uera lo más interesante tratando de restare importancia a sus comentarios –**… yo prefiero el ''café secreto'' a las ''8:30 en El Coffe Spell'' con dos terrones de ''te pille''**

–**Ginny pero que dices… no te entiendo… yo estaba heee … no es lo que tu crees… yo solo estaba **–la castaña balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y se levanto de repente del sillón dispuesta a huir pero Ginny la detuvo en plena huida y la sentó de nuevo casi obligada

–**Hermione te entiendo** –le tomo las mano para tranquilizarla **–y viendo a mi hermano no sé porque tardaste tanto** –sonrió a Hermione pero está estaba todavía avergonzada y una mirada algo culpable

–**Ginny…yo** –tratando de sonar segura y fallando estrepitosamente

–**Hermione…** –la callo Ginny con seriedad en la mirada pero Hermione seguía hiperventilando **–…está bien, no le des tantas vueltas y piensa en ti, en lo que tu quieres** –la rodeo con sus brazos transmitiéndole toda la confianza y ternura a la vez **–solo…díselo con tacto, es mi hermano… y no me gustaría ver a Ron lloriqueando por los pasillos… no me dejara dormir en paz**

–**Ohhhh Ginny** –sollozo en el hombro de su amiga **–no quiero hacerle daño, pero tampoco puedo seguir con esto…**

–**Solo haz lo que haga más feliz Hermione… a ti… porque estás son decisiones con las que tendrás que vivir el resto de tu vida Hermione **–limpiando los comienzos de una lagrimas de los ojos de Hermione

–**Cuando te volviste tan madura Ginebra** –hablo Hermione sorbiendo por la nariz

–**Creo que… cuando Harry me dejo talvez** –encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo con melancolía

–**Ahora levántate y sonríe, es una fiesta de cumpleaños, tienes el mejor regalo de cumpleaños cortesía de tu rubio oxigenado… y mañana tendremos un cambio de imagen cortesía de la mejor amiga del mundo**

– **¿Luna me hará un cambio de imagen?**– ganándose un golpe juguetón en el hombro y que Ginny le enseñara su lengua en un gesto demasiado infantil para su edad. Ginny empezó arrastrándola escalera arriba para comenzar eligiendo su vestuario bromeando de la cara de baboso que pondría el huron l verla Hermione se a reia por las ocurrencias de su pelirroja amiga olvidándose de su tristeza anterior y esperando con ansias el mañana. Y toda la reunión paso con la enorme sonrisa en el rostro, porque ahora sabía lo que necesitaba para que su día estuviera completo… y lo pensaba arreglar mañana a primera hora, pero antes…había algo importante que tenía que decirle a Ron y no podía esperar un minuto más.

Era de mañana y como todos los días iba a la cafetería para encontrarse con Draco, solo que está vez estaba extrañamente ansiosa, y talvez se debía que le había contado a Ginny a donde iría y esta no le dejo salir en sus jeans de siempre, la obligo a ponerse un vestido azul incómodamente corto, usar poción alisadora y resaltar sus ojos con sombras ahhh y sin mencionar los tacones de vértigo cortesía de la pelirroja, mucho hombres volteaban a verla al pasar como si fuera una modelo, entonces porque no se sentía así, sería porque estaba esperando sola, en una cafetería con una desayuno Premium para dos, desde hace 15 minutos. Un tintineo llamo su atención y vio entrar a una pareja muy alegre, no era él.

Media hora después se canso de esperar, se sentía la más ilusa de las mujeres vestida y arreglada sola en la cafetería, así que salió a caminar por el parque antes de ir al trabajo y despejar sus ideas. Estaba cerca del área de las bancas pensando que talvez estaba enfermo o en una emergencia laboral… cuando lo vio, tranquilamente sentado en una banca junto a Astoria… estaban sonriendo tomados de la manos, lee en los labios de ella un breve ''si''. No podía creerlo estaba ahí parada como una estatua mientras el muy tranquilo comprometiéndose….hay no… se están levantados y se abrazan… se voltean y se alejan… te mira con los ojos muy abiertos…está caminando hacia ti

– **¿Qué hago?** –Viendo en todas direcciones **–camina hacia aquí ¿Qué hago?** –finge demencia le aconsejo su subconsciente –y voltea a ver un anuncio grapado a un árbol como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

–**Hola** –musito extrañado por verla ahí

–**Hola Malfoy** –sin verlo por mucho tiempo a los ojos muerta de la vergüenza

– **¿qué haces aquí?** –viéndola de pies a cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos provocando que Hermione se bajara el vestido de las piernas un poco incomoda y se acomodara un mecho rebelde detrás de la oreja

–**Solo venia a agradecerte por tu regalo de cumpleaños… ahora… ya llego tarde al trabajo** –dándose la vuelta se alejo de el

– **¡Espera!** –La llamo y al ver que lo ignoraba volvió a llamarla **– ¡Hermione espera!** –tomándola del brazo evitando su huida, sin darse cuenta que la había llamado por su nombre de pila

– **¿debería felicitarte por tu compromiso o esperar a que sea oficial en el profeta?** – con la mirada al suelo sintiéndose sin fuerzas para enfrentarlo tan de repente

– **¿en serio te alegra? **–dando un paso más cerca haciendo que Hermione rehuyera su mirada** – porque lamento informarle que**…–tomo aire y hablo seriamente** –…acabo de romper el compromiso con Astoria **–la cara de Hermione era un poema cuando termino de asimilar sus palabras

– **¿Que has hecho qué? **–Hermione no daba crédito a lo oído, será que hay mucho viento o su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada

–**Romper el acuerdo matrimonial con Astoria…y ella ha aceptado **–viéndola con una sonrisa de lado y Hermione trato de luchar con una sonrisa que se asomaba por sus labios** –ahora con tu permiso, me dejarías invitarte un café **–le tendió su mano acercándose lentamente a ella con su aire de confianza y seducción que tanto la volvían loca** –creo hoy deje esperando a una mujer **

–**la verdad… el tiempo de tomar café ya ha pasado Malfoy **–le dijo fríamente sin tomar la mano de Malfoy, causando que él se tensara y la mirara asustado

– **pero… estoy libre para una cena **se acerco y tomo su mano acercándose a él dándole un beso en la mejilla, provocándole (aunque lo negara) un leve sonrojo

– **¿Tu novio te dejara libre está noche? **–viendo apagada su alegría recordando ese pequeño detalle que Hermione aun amaba a Ron Weasley.

–**No creo que le moleste **–su risa floto en el aire **– creo que ese es el propósito de tenerlo como un ex novio **–Malfoy sonrió de oreja a oreja sin poder creerlo

– **¿Hablas en serio? ¿Qué paso? Pero tú lo amabas **–Draco no podía creerlo ¿acaso ella habría terminado con Weasley… por el? ¿a un ex-mortífago en vez de un héroe de guerra?

–**Si lo amo… **–viendo como cambiaba el semblante de Malfoy** –… pero como un hermano, es algo fraternal, creo que en algún punto confundí su amistad con algo mas. Lo estuve pensando desde hacia tiempos, la verdad es que existía alguien más que me hacia dudar de mis sentimientos, pero tenía miedo de decírselo a esa persona porque… yo misma tenía miedo de su reacción, no podría creer que alguien como el sintiera lo mismo… por mi ** –volteándolo a ver fijamente **–pero me decidí el día de mi cumpleaños y espero… que no haya sido demasiado tarde para dejarle en claro lo que siento**…–Solo un idiota rechazaría a una mujer como tu… y no permitiré que un Malfoy sea tachado de un idiota – estrechándola fuerte entre sus brazos uno la sostenía de la cadera y otro detrás de su nuca acercándola a sus labios que apasionados y demandantes redujeron a cenizas toda duda de Hermione que de inmediato empezó a responder, pasaron unos minutos y después de tremendo beso y con los labios hinchados juntaron sus frentes y con una sonrisa se alejaron juntos por el parque tomados de la mano como una pareja normal y feliz

4 meses después…

–**Vamos Draco, hablo en serio **–Draco y Hermione reían juntos caminando por el parque cerca de la cafetería, iban tomando unas granitas de fruta contándose anécdotas del colegio tomados de la mano.

–**Es cierto, una vez en tercer año Zabini le envió una carta de amor a Potter firmada por mi, donde declaraba mi ''amor reprimido hacia el'' **–Hermione no pudo reprimir una carcajada

–**No puede ser… Harry nunca… nos dijo nada **–Hermione estaba sonrojada tratando de evitar la una carcajada cubriéndose la boca con una mano

–**Eso fue lo que más me preocupo, que Potter lo hubiera tomado en serio y la atesorara en secreto **–Draco se estremeció del miedo y Hermione solo pudo seguir riendo más fuerte** –pero luego averigüe que la tarjeta de amor le llego a Pansy… y bueno el resto es historia **–Draco tomo un poco de su granita sintiendo la paz dentro de el

–**jajaja como crees que Harry hubiera reaccionado de haber recibido la carta **–Hermione no podía dejar de imaginarse la cara de Harry recibiendo una carta de amor de parte de Draco

–**La verdad no lo quiero ni imaginar –Draco se estremeció y rio con Hermione dejando caer un poco de granita en su barbilla que Hermione se acerco limpiar con su dedo índice, delineando su barbilla más tiempo del requerido**

–**y… como crees que hubiera sido todo si… yo hubiera recibido esa carta de amor **–hablando bajito y con un poco de nerviosismo en su vos al sentir un ligero picor de la naciente barba en el rostro de Draco

–**creo que eso ya lo sabes **–viéndola disimuladamente y sonriendo de lado** –tienes un buen gancho derecho **– haciéndola sonreír y alejarse un poco de el visiblemente incomoda e intimidada por su cercanía

–**Tienes razón** –Hermione no noto una gran roca en el camino y se tropezó, todo lo que vio fue como el suelo se acercaba a su cara, cerró los ojos esperando el inminente golpe pero luego sintió un jalón hacia arriba

–**ahhh –cuidado –**grito Draco agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo en un largo abrazo sintiendo como todo a su alrededor se electrificaba con el contacto de su cuerpo y sentir sus curvas, cuando Hermione levanto la mirada aturdida, al sentirse rodeada por unos fuertes brazos y percibir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo quiso tomar aire para tranquilizarse pero fue peor… todos sus sentidos se alertaron al percibir ese aroma fresco…mentolado y ahhh…tan Malfoy, su olor, el calor de su cuerpo su mirada, que podía jurar, era una mirada de deseo –Malfoy sintió esa excitación que había estado percibiendo por semanas multiplicarse…_Merlín santo! Que deje de mirarme así, acaso no sabe lo que me hace_ –acercándose cautelosamente haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol… no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella al saber todo lo que quería hacerle en esos momentos. Le beso tiernamente los labios y se separo viéndola a los ojos estaba alejándose lentamente de su rostro para seguir su paseo por el parque, cuando Hermione tomo una decisión, hoy no, no iba hacerle lo mismo de nuevo, la besaba y luego se iba dejándola con la miel en los labios pues ahora no –_Draco Malfoy, si tu no lo haces lo hare yo pensó Hermione _– antes de que se pusiera en marcha tomo su corbata con una mano y lo acerco a sus labios enfrascándose en un furioso beso, sus lenguas bailaban incitándose una a la otra, las manos de Hermione empezaron a jugar con el cabello de Malfoy, lo cual lo enardeció más, empujo su cuerpo contra el de ella hasta acorralarla entre un árbol y el, pegándola a su cuerpo para sentir mejor sus curvas, las manos de Malfoy no paraban de acariciarla, todo había desaparecido para ellos, las granitas se derretían en el suelo y el tiempo se ralentizo. No supo cuando sus manos se hicieron más atrevidas y cuando los labios de el buscaron su cuello Hermione sintió un leve jalón desde su ombligo y un ligero mareo propio de la aparición pero no le importo Hermione no supo distinguir el momento en que dejo de estar aprisionada entre un árbol a estar aprisionada entre una pared. Malfoy bajo sus las manos de sus pechos y las deslizo hasta su trasero, acunándolo y dándole y apretón, sacándole un gemido a Hermione cuando tomo sus piernas y la subió colocándola a horcadas sobre él, desde esa posición lo podía sentí mejor, lo sentía contra su centro… se sentía duro… grande, Hermione tuvo un atisbo flash de conciencia cuando algo en la pared se cayó, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos en el piso

–**Luego** –mascullo Malfoy refiriéndose a los pedazos de vidrio por el suelo

–**aja** –jadeo Hermione sin dejar de besarlo –aun a horcadas la guio hasta la gran cama donde se dejo caer con ella apoyándose en sus antebrazos para no aplastarla con su propio peso, y entre besos empezaron a desvestirse uno al otro, dejando un reguero de ropa por toda la habitación

–**Si piensas detenerme, ahora es el momento** –el estaba desnudo tendido sobre ella sosteniendo su propio peso con sus brazos viendo a la hermosa mujer debajo de el

–**Quien dijo que te detuvieras **–jadeo viéndolo con sus ojos febriles llenos de deseo, acariciando su rostro y bajando hasta sus pectorales

– **que bien… porque no hubiera podido contenerme más contigo así** – y besando una vez más sus labios se entregaron uno al otro en cuerpo y alma

1 año después…

–**Hermione Granger… aceptas a este mago para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los reclame a su lado **–Hermione vestía un delicado vestido blanco

–**Acepto** –respondió con una radiante sonrisa

–**Draco Malfoy… Aceptas a está bruja para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los reclame a su lado **

–**Acepto** –el mago extendió su varita sobre sus manos entrelazadas y un hilo plateado, tan brillante como la luz de una estrella en la noche se poso sobre ellos y giro entre sus manos uniéndolas

–**Amor para su pareja… fuerza para su voluntad…y valor para los días venideros** –de a varita del mago salieron más luces plateadas en todas las direcciones inundando el salón en luz **– Marido y mujer** –anuncio levantando sus manos al publico **–puede besar a la novia **– su labios e acercaron en un tierno beso dejando sus frentes unidas por lo que les parecieron horas hasta que los aplausos y vítores de los invitados los obligaron a volver a la realidad y tomados de la mano caminaron como marido y mujer, ante sus familiares y amigos más cercanos de ambos en una privada ceremonia

–**y ahora ¿Dónde quisiera llevarme señor Malfoy?** –estaban bailando juntos en la recepción en el patio de su nueva casa, regalo de bodas de Draco

–**primero señora Malfoy a un lugar apartado de todos estos invitados y ayudarle con ese vestido… y mañana tomaremos el traslador a ese país insular cerca de Oceanía **

–**¿Fiji?** –el no podía estar hablando en serio, estaba incrédula y emocionada viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos

–**Si** –dándole un beso sin detenerse al bailar, estaba feliz por como su esposa había reaccionado con la sorpresa de su luna de miel

–**Espero que tengan cafeterías en Fiji **–susurro en su oído dándole una mirada cómplice

–**en el lado muggle de seguro si… entonces te gusto la sorpresa de luna de miel **–todavía estaba un poco indeciso aunque la castaña le había dico alguna vez que le hubiera encantado ir a esa isla

–**Me encanto** –rodeando el cuello de Draco con sus brazos apoyando su mejilla en el pecho de su esposo escuchando su corazón latir

1 año después…

–**Draco… ya estás aquí** –bajando las escaleras y recibiendo a su esposo del trabajo con un beso **– ven el bebe se movió** –tomo su mano y a coloco en su crecido abdomen de 8 meses

–**en serio ¿y tiene espacio ahí dentro? ¿Que no se acalambra? **–extrañado y emocionado por la sensación de estar tocando a su hijo, la piel en esa zona estaba tensa pero suave**. **

–**No lo creo Draco** –dándole un golpecito a su esposo que seguía acariciando su abultado vientre

–**Hermione ya sé que eres una sabelotodo pero trata de pasar 9 meses en una caja y dime como estarías al salir** –Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, Draco le dio un beso en su en su abdomen y subió a la habitación y Hermione subió al estudio a leer uno de los casos que podía atender durante su embarazo.

– **¿Estarás aquí para la cena de acción de gracias?**–se escucho el grito desde dentro del estudio

–**Tratare de llegar temprano, solo espero salir rápido con este… negocio…Estos son unos nuevos clientes que…** –se pasaba las manos exasperadamente por el cabello desordenándolo no le podía decir a su esposa quienes eran esos clientes ni que servicios exigían y se suponía que todo era un secreto, pero la información que le fue revelada era demasiado inquietante para estar tranquilos **–… están empezando a impacientarse por una respuesta** –Draco se sentó a la orilla de la cama apoyando sus codos en las piernas y sosteniendo su cabeza ¿ahora que haría? Tendría que aceptar su oferta no había otra salida, pero aun así no era eso lo que le preocupaba

–**Draco, No los dejes que te afecten **–Hermione salió del estudio y entró en la habitación subió a la cama y se sentó detrás de él masajeando su espalda sintiéndola muy tensa **–ellos te buscaron cierto **–Draco asintió cerrando los ojos disfrutando de el masaje proporcionado por su esposa** – entonces… tú tienes el poder de decidir las condiciones **–Draco abrió los ojos, su esposa le estaba dando la respuesta que necesitaba y ni siquiera se daba cuenta, el era un idiota por no haberlo pensado antes

– **Eres una genio lo sabías… **–se dio la vuelta dándole un efusivo beso y abrazo** –… una verdadera maravilla.**

–**Ya lo sé Señor Malfoy **–besando a su esposo y tumbándose en la cama con el sobre ella acariciando su abdomen de 9 meses.

–**Sabes que siempre mirare por tu seguridad **–besando el vientre de su esposa. Su hogar estaba oculto con un _fidelio_ y otros hechizos protectores en las verjas y ventanas

–**Ya lo sé Draco, haces un buen trabajo… este lugar es un fuerte impenetrable **–Hermione no sabía que había estado preocupando a su esposo toda la semana pero estaba feliz de haberlo ayudado a relajarse, después averiguaría que le estaba pasando.

–**Zabini ya no se colara mientras no estemos para vaciar el refrigerador… Si detenemos a Zabini detendremos a cualquiera **–Rieron juntos abrazados en la cama, descansando de su largo día sin imaginar cómo serian los demás días por venir…

GRACIASSSSSSSSS mamás, papás, hijas, hermanas, tías, sobrinas, primas, abuelas, bisabuelas, nietas, bisnietas, TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEYERON ESTE FIC Y LLEGARON A ESTÁ PARTE… (Redoble de tambores por favor)… SE HAN GANADO UN AUTO! …. Lamentamos informarle que por falta de recursos no se le podrá ser enviado su premio, si desea contribuir a nuestra humilde causa literaria no dude enviar sus reviews acerca de la historia antes leída, si no está satisfecha le devolveremos su tiempo leído (en cuanto consiga el Delorian de ''Devuelta al futuro'') Nota: el auto es color amarillo canario y 4'x4'… pero pulgadas.

Espacio publicitario pagado por Blue Náyade Incorporated.


End file.
